Project Summary The OVERALL aims of this Vision Research Core (VRC) are to provide: access to resources outside the scope of individual R01 awards access to technical expertise outside the scope a single laboratory staff training to remove barriers to efficient translational research and collaboration The research areas supported by the VRC span the analysis and treatments of retinal degenerations, developmental disorders, glaucoma and other disorders, as well as and a range of cutting-edge basic science initiatives. We have implemented four resource modules that continue the natural evolution of how this research group works together, serving 15 investigators holding 21 NEI R01 awards. The Biochemistry Module evolved from a gene sequencing service towards a true proteomics (ultracen- trifugation, gel quantitation) and metabolomics resource (specialized GC-MS, HPLC-MS, surface plas- mon resonance) more accurately reflecting our current research strengths. Specifically the Biochemistry Module provides: Ultracentrifugation based on a workhorse Beckman XL-90 IR imaging and quantitatiion of immunoblots and hybridization blots High-capacity Western blotting and ISH screening; X-ray ?lm developing for ECL and radioactivity detection Neonatal in vivo electroporation of DNA constructs into cells HPLC-GC/MS of small molecules (retinoids, carotenoids, lipofuscin components, fatty acids) Protein/ligand interaction quantitation with SPR biosensor technologies training and comprehensive data archiving.